Conventionally boats are transported and stored in their normal keel side down position. This applies usually to boats in the length of 4-8 meters. For storage and maintenance purpose on land, smaller light weighted boats are turned around their longitudinal axis by hand, thus the boats are stored keel side up. Boats longer than 7 to 8 meters are usually so heavy that heavy duty equipment are needed for handling the boat in connection with lifting the boat from water and launching the boat to water.
Some solutions to the problem of lifting to and launching a boat from upside down position are known from patent literature, but they are typically limited in boat sizes and include major remodeling of the transporting device or the boat.
It is thus an aim of the present invention to provide a device for launching and lifting of a boat, that overcomes the prior art problems. An aim is to provide a device that allows an easy handling of the boat, without the need for excessive force, thus allowing it to be handled also by a single person.
The present description relates to a device for launching and lifting a boat, comprising                a frame comprising                    at least a first frame part having a first end and a second end,            at least a first cross-structure coupled with the first frame part essentially perpendicular to it and at a distance B1 from the first end of the first frame part,            at least a first boat guide coupled with the first frame part at a distance C1 from the first end of the first frame part,                        at least a first actuator arranged to be coupled with the first frame part at a distance D from the first end of the first frame part,        at least one counterpart,        means for attaching the frame to the counterpart,        wherein the first actuator is arranged to be coupled with the counterpart for enabling movement of the frame between a first position and a second position.        
The present description also relates to a system comprising                a device for launching and lifting a boat according to the present description,        a boat arranged along the first frame part,        a storing device for the boat selected from the group consisting of a dock, a shore docking station and a boat trailer,wherein the counterpart of the device for launching and lifting the boat is arranged on the storing device.        